With an increasing popularity in the production and exchange of electronic documents over paper documents, it is becoming commonplace for individuals to electronically sign formal documents (e.g., letters, contracts, etc.) that are embodied as digital documents. Currently, some desktop applications for handling digital documents, such as Adobe® Acrobat®, include tools for electronically signing digital documents. For instance, a signatory of a digital document can electronically sign a digital document by manually typing, on a keyboard, their name into the signature field. In such cases, the signatory can choose a stylistic font to emulate penmanship for association with their electronic signature. In another instance, the signatory can electronically sign the signature field of the digital document by roughly drawing, typically with a mouse, a vector image of their signature. While such tools are helpful to facilitating the workflow of electronically signing digital documents on general computing devices, they do not provide an accurate depiction of the signatory's biometric signature.